Infection City 3:Travel
by ZombiesAppocolypes
Summary: After Jake got out from metrocity he planned to travel around the world to find some sfae place and need to find Dr.Viper to stop the infection and Jake also has psychic power O o


My name's Jake Clawson The virus has been take over our world everything is dying there's no more water only desert I need to find viper for anti-viruss or keep running to survive because I didn't get infected but I can dead so...I have to find viper quickly before our world gonna dead forever

Jake is riding motorcycle to find some food and other supplies to keep him alive everything around him is desert like what he said there's no water Jake stopped his bike at old gas station to check for some gas can and food

Jake checked the gas can all of them are empty so he walked in to the shop and search for some supplies he found a book it's very old but he picked up and open to read it it's travel book there're many words on the book said about Safe place 'Is there anyone hear us? we're Clear Longclaw's escape groupe we're at Curry Fur hotel we have food and bed Is anyone hear us?'That's sound from Jake's radio he walked out and listened to it but he can't travel now because it's going to dark so he camped at the tree

Jake is hooking his head while sleep because he has a nightmare about when he wad in Longtails city while he has a nightmare his bike is flying from the floor like rocks around him he have psychic powers after his DNA changed

When he waked up the rocks fall down from the air it made sound anf Jake take out his P228 and aim at the way sound suddenly the bike is falling behind him and broke he turned behind and said"Crud! no bike I think I should walk to them"and keep moving to Clear's escape group

At Curry Fur hotel

Clear is standing at her car and smoking the cigarette she wear white shirt and army pants with boots and sunglasses Carlos is walking to her to say something so she ask him"Hey what do you want to talk about?"

"Quiet look at those crows they're strange I think they get infected"Carlos said Clear looked at crows and said to everybody to get in the car The crows are attacking them they bitted lots of them who's outside the car but Clear now she's in the car

One of them use flame thrower to burn it but he get bitted and died now the flame thrower is burning everything Felina saw one kitten need help so she run out and picked up him but the flame is coming to them she crouch and held him in her arm suddenly the flame stopped like it stopped by someone she looked and saw Jake he's standing forward her his eyes are red now Jake turned his eyes to left and the flame are burning the crows on the sky then Jake blacked out and lay on the floor so Felina picked up him to their camp

Jake woke up in a smaller car house he get out and saw many people in the camp everybody scared Jake because he just controlled fires on the sky That's Imposible than normal kat can do! suddenly the kitten said"I recognized you! You're Razor of Swat Kats"and he run to hug Jake then continue ask"How can you do that?"Jake don't know how to say but he answered"I have aah...Psychic powers after I got infected from the virus but don't worried kit I won't release any virus to you all"and smiled then everybody came near him to talked to him

Felina walked to Jake and said"This is Clear Longclaw she's our leader of this escape"then Clear talked to him"Nice to meet you Jake Felina told me a lot about you" then Jake replied"Nice to meet ya' too"

At C Kat A underground base

they are having conversation about Razor

"We should bring a swat kat here take his blood and make the anti-virus" "Good idea Captured him and I'll make him painfully than everything then kill him"

after thr conversation they're planning to capture Jake Clawson "he disappeared from the city 2 months ago how can we find him?"the kat said then the doctor said"Don't worried he will come to us"

Back at Jake who's sitting on the car right to Felina he is sleeping and his head is on Felina's shoulder she saw him and smiled because she like him They are heading to New-Fur city because Jake told them about the safe place that he saw on the travel book the cars stopped and they saw a container on the street they have to remove it Jake got off the car took his P228 out and walking to the container he heard the sound then he ran back to the car and said"Get back! guys there's zombies in it" suddenly the door opened and zombies are running to them some of survivors get bitted and died but some are survive Jake shot at their heads then he's out of ammo then he use his knife to kill them he ran to a zombies and swing his knife to cut it's neck then he saw C Kat A tent on a building

he thought they bring the horde of zombies to them so he ran to that building rooftop and shot the tent with his Uzi and get it the tent one of them is escaping with helicopter but he dont shoot it Felina ran to him and said"Why don't you shoot it?"Jake walk back in the tent and said"We can use that helicopter fly to New-Fur let's check out where it's going" they flew to C Kat A base 2 kms from here

Jake is on the hill and use his sniper to zoomed what's going on down there"Aw crud! they are too many what should we do"Felina said to Jake"I got a plan but you mustn't like it"Felina told Jake about her plan

"Did you sure you want to do this?"Clear asked Felina

Jake walked to her and said"Goodluck I love you Felina"then Jake kissed her "I love you to Jake"she said after they kissed Jake and Clear get in the car and wait for Felina signal Felina ride gas truck to blow the base door she sacrifice herself because she get infested by zombies but she didn't tell anybody she stopped the truck at the door and she start fire then the truck explode

Jake cried and riding the car to get in the base when they arrived there're 3 helicopters Jake think these should picked up them all when the helicopters are ready to fly Jake gave Clear a book she saw Jake on the ground and said"Won't you come with us?" Jake answered "No I can't I have to Blow this place first then I'll find you later"and he walked into the base he shot the first guard and said"That's for Chance!"and shot everybody in the base he got in a room he saw a kat is in the glass cylinder capsule it's Chance! he walked around the room and find the control panel he pushed the button then Chance lay down on the floor Jake ran to him and said to bring his mind back "Hey Chance! wake up buddy" Chance woke up and saw Jake he getting up and asked "What happened to me?" Jake gave Chance Glock17 and said" You have been captured by C Kat A and I came here to rescue you and...Zombies Apocalypses buddy and we have get outta here"Jake and Chance are running to the elevator to get back to the earth floor while they are in the elevator Chance asked him what happened to Megakat city

"They all are died only you and me survived because Turbokat I came here to rescue you from the C Kat A"

"Jake...did you kil them all? in this place "Chance asked because they made a deal they protect people from evil not kill them"hmm...yes I can count 45 kats and 574 zombies I Killed "Jake answered and laughed he's mad now Chance think Jake is crazy now Holy Kat!

after they get off the elevator they found a plane so Chance fly it and Jake sit as a passenger "hey buddy head to New-Fur city We have to find Clear"

"Who's Clear?"he asked

"She saved my life I owed her one time...just fly and shut up"Jake told Chance

"Okay...fine"Chance said

"but we have to find viper first"Jake told Chance

"Let's roll!"Chance said but Jake told him that they aren't Swat Kats now they are just survivors then Jake said"Kill all son of bitches that's my official instruction"reloaded his P228 and picked up a red cap to wear

after they landed at old aircraft base they are building the Turbokat again but now no spider missile no electric missile only bullets can make them survive for long time

after 5 days they built Turbokat they put the Minigun Rpg High Explosive missile and rescue cycrotron new style of Cycrotron Razor put .50 cal and shotgun on it

It's time to rescue survivors Razor take P228 and first aid kit with him to cure survivors if they injured T-Bone take shotgun and Magnum pistol

"Ready to kick some zombies tails?"T-Bone asked

"Yes...but I have tell you one thing before we leave "Razor said worried "What's it you can tell me"T-Bone said

Razor point his hand to the table then he closed his eye and open again There's some kind of energy came out from Razor's body suddenly the table destroyed in a piece then said"I have a Psychic powers"and smiled to T-Bone he looked at Razor and said"Holy Kat! how did you do that?" Razor answered"I got infected the virus changed my DNA It made me stronger intelligent and powers"then said"Don't worried I can't release virus because my blood can cure the infection so we have to find viper and make anti-virus"

"I got ya back buddy nobody can hurt ya' tail I sweat"T-Bone said and running to fly the Turbokat Razor ran follow him get on the jet and control shooting panel like their old day before the infection

end.(Listen Left 4 Dead 2 Hard Rain theme for music)


End file.
